The Prankster Soul Mate
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Soul mates are something out of fairy tales. Some people spend their whole life searching for theirs while others never find theirs. For Emma Moody and George Weasley their soul mate bond started at the moment they were conceived. Can this elegant fairy/witch half-ling keep up with her round-bunches red head Weasley or will she fall into the twins insanity. OC rights only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alastor Moody was rarely a man who could be shaken. He had fought the darkest of wizards an been to the pits of hell and back as some would claim. He had been through battles and wars, but here he was at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries pacing up and down the hallway outside of room 204 in the maternity ward, while listening to his beautiful wife Athena cry out in pain over and over again. It was enough to almost bring the best auror the ministry had to his knees. He knew by far this would be a difficult birth for Athena as they had been trying for years to convince. After many difficult miscarriages and failed attempts, they had almost given up hope until nine months ago when what seem like a bad curse between the couple finally lifted and granted them the chance to be parents. Hearing his wife scream over an over was crushing his very soul, wanting to be in the room with her to encourage her through the painful process, but not allowed to as complications had started to pop up and being rushed out by the healers, almost brought him to tears. What they thought was going to be an easy labor and delivery had taken a very serious turn when their baby heart beat started to sky rocket. He heard the healers whisper something about the cord being wrapped around their baby's throat and being turned the wrong way. Alastor having exhausted himself from pacing crashed down into the chair sitting outside of his beautiful Athena room burying his head in his scared-up hands. He could hear the soft tones of the hospital as healers and patients alike went about their business as if they could not hear Athena screams. Oh, Athena his beautiful beautiful beautiful Athena she was the light in his ever-dark world. He still remembers they day they met at this very hospital he had been on an assignment which had ended badly for him causing him to lose his leg.

*Flashback*

Athena had been his healer who took care of him while he recovered. He could remember her walking into his room he thought he had died right there and had an angel coming to take him away. She was wearing bright blue scrubs with white robes tailing behind her. Her dark brown hair was down in curls that fell to her shoulders. Her stature was small she couldn't have been more than 5'4-5'5 at the most. Her face was heart shaped with plump lips that were pulled up into a bright smile that lit up the whole room. Her eyes though that was what caught Alastor attention the most in all of his time dark wizard hunting he had never seen anyone with eyes like Athena they like sapphires sparkling in the darkest of nights. When she spoke though it broke him out of his daze.

"So, you're the great Alastor Moody everyone been talking about, glad to see your finally awake."

Athena said her voice like the sweetest sound he had ever hear he knew right then he had to have her. Alastor had dated several women in his time none of them lasting long though with his work schedule or able to put up with his grumpiness, but Athena something about her just made him feel this connection like no other like he had found the other part to his soul. He never really believed in soul mates, but in that moment, he knew this was the woman who was supposed to be with him.

*Current Day*

Alastor chuckled to himself at the memory how he spent his time at St. Mungo's trying to woe Athena and how she would just laugh at his attempts and wave him off. Alastor had to admit she was a firecracker she could unnerve even him at times and put him in his place when he was too grumpy for her liking. Even after he left St. Mungo's he spent time coming to the hospital trying to win her over. The day before Halloween though he managed to get her to finally agree to go on a date and after that the two fell head over heals for each other. He found out Athena family were fairies which shocked him at first, he had heard of veela's of course the cousins to fairies as Athena explain though not very much liked by the fairy community.

"Excuses me Mr. Moody you can come in and see your wife now."

Alastor snapped out of his train of thought and looked up to the small redhead healer who was smiling brightly at him. He grunted his response and stood up he hadn't even notice Athena stop screaming. Alastor walked slowly to the door not sure what to expect, but surely if the small healer was smiling then they both must be alright. He pushed the door open slowly not sure what to expect, but the site that before him melted even his cold heart as Athena would joke with him about sometimes. There laid on the bed not even looking like she had just spent several hours in intense labor was his Athena smiling so brightly at the site of him. In her arms he could make out a small bundle wrapped in pink.

"Well are you just going to stand there like a statute or are you going to come meet your daughter Alastor?"

Athena said with an eyebrow arched up in a changeling kind of way. Alastor always hated when she did that because it would get him to do whatever she wanted. He took five more steps into the room and was right next to her bedside and looked down at the small bundle in Athena arms.

"Well go on hold her, she won't break."

Athena lifted the small bundle to him and unsure of what to do with the awkwardly shaped bundle he took a step back.

"Alastor she isn't going to attack you she a baby all she wants to do is meet her father, unless the great Alastor Moody is scared of a wee little baby."

That put fuel in Alastor fire he steps forward and lifted the bundle out of Athena hand who was trying not to laugh at the whole scene her husband was causing. Once he had ahold of his daughter, he got a proper look at the small bundle of joy that would forever change Athena and his lives. She was so small in his big hands he smiled as he reached down and grasped one of her tiny hands with only to let out a gasp when her little hand opened and grasped onto one of his fingers. Joy pure joy and love flew through the old auror as he smiled down at his beautiful little girl, but the site that got him the most was her eyes they were the brightest green he had ever seen like emeralds sparkling against the light.

"She'll be a winter fairy. I can tell by her eyes, but we will have to see wait awhile to see what her special ability will be. I believe my mother told me it took me until I was two to show I preferred to use water then air."

Athena explained as Alastor just continued to stare down at his beautiful little girl. Athena had explained to him a while back each fairy was blessed with a unique element gift. Athena was a spring fairy loving the rain and growing plants in their garden.

"Wha…Wha…mhmm…What's her name?"

Alastor grumbled out to Athena never taking his eyes off the small baby in his arms. Who was staring up at her farther and cooing happily in his arms.

"Well what do you think we should name her. I was thinking either Emily, Emma, Venus." Athena rumbled off.

"Emma…Emma Rose Moody."

Alastor said while looking up at Athena who had a big smile on her face.

"I love it Alastor."

Athena smiled over her husband as he walked around the room with Emma in his arms going over to the window where snow was starting to fall down lightly over the city. He knew that he would do anything in his power to protect Athena and Emma from that point on. There was a lot of bad going on in the world right now and a new dark power was raising up. Alastor hadn't even told Athena about it, but he knew in this moment everything was perfect and calm. Almost the calm before the storm as some would say. Emma cooed softly as her father looked down at her and smiled. Right now, on December 20, 1978 the Moody's felt complete and even though there was a storm looming they would fight it together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first week home for the Moody's had been interesting to say the least their home in Devon, England was filled with crying and smelly diapers everywhere. Athena looked like she was ready to just throw in the towel and have a mental breakdown of some sorts. Alastor having to go back to work the day after Emma was born was barely home to help the new mother cope with raising a newborn. Athena wasn't mad at her husband she understood his job was important and many witches and wizards counted on him. She just wished the ministry had allowed him time off to help her get settled in.

Athena had just gotten Emma to sleep when a knock sounded at the door. She grimaced and look over at the sleeping new born to see if she had woken up again. Letting out a sigh when Emma hadn't stirred, she tipped toe to the door and peaked through the little door hole she had Alastor put in to see who was outside. Being the wife of an auror and a famous one at that taught her to take extra precautions when dealing with every day life. Everyone Alastor put away might come back for vengeance and she just couldn't take the risk especially with how bad this new wizarding war was. Alastor had sat her down the night Emma was born and broke the news to her. She was terrified yes, the last time there was a wizarding war fairies were caught and used for their gifts on either side. She shudders remembering how her mother and grandmother told her about the abuse they had taken during that time. Looking through the hole she sighs when she realized it was just her neighbor Molly Weasley with some of her children in tow. Athena always admired how Molly could handle her three sons and then adding twin boys on top of it all, she made it always look so easy. Where Athena could hardly even take care of one. She smiled as she opened the door to greet the Weasley clan.

"Molly boys how good of it is to see you please come in."

Molly smiled at her friend and rushed the boys inside where they all took seats at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Athena you look absolutely beautiful as always."

Molly said while looking her friend up and down. Athena cringed she had spit up all over her shirt, her hair was sticking out everywhere, and she was pretty sure she had butt paste on her face, but Molly always tired to see the good in her friend. Molly and Athena friendship had started when Alastor and her bought this quaint little cottage in Devon not to far down the road from the Weasley family. There were of course other magical families that lived close by the Diggory's, Lovegood's, and Fawcett's to name a few. That was part of what drew her and Alastor here being surrounded in a good community with witches and wizards they could trust.

"Molly either you have gone blind or you are just daft." – Athena said while arching an eyebrow at her friend.

Molly chuckled and patted Athena on the shoulder.

"It's never easy with the first one trust me when I had William, I thought I was going to lose my mind. All the crying and messes, but once I had Charlie it got easier, then Percy, and the twins it's been a breeze, but I have a feeling the twins will be my most difficult challenge between the three oldest."

Athena smiled as she looked over at the sleeping twin boys head already full of red hair like the rest of the Weasley clan. The one named George always held a special place in Athena heart. When he was born Athena absolutely loved going over and spending time with him and his brother Fred. There was only eight months apart from Emma and the twins, but she had a weird feeling when Emma was still in her womb that George was going to end up being her soul mate. Emma would push and kick any time Athena was holding George and George even though not even a few weeks old would want to be placed on Athena stomach as close as he could be. He would cry and cry until Athena placed him there an then he would just stop and coo at her stomach for hours on end. Alastor thought it was the most insane thing ever. Babies knowing their soul mate before they are even born, but in the fairy community it was actually very common. Athena tired explain to Alastor, but he just waved it off a rubbish and said he would believe it when he sees it when they are older.

"Molly I was wondering if we could try something with George and Emma. You remember how both of them would react when Emma was still in my womb?"

Athena said to her friend who nodded. Molly remembered she thought it was the oddest thing how George the usually quite baby would react when Athena was around. Athena had explained it to Molly about the fairy community and how they believed in soul mate. Athena had explained that the way George was reacting was how many of the fairy parents' children would act around their soul mates before they were born. Athena never acted like this according to her mother, but Athena believed it was because she was waiting for Alastor to show up in her life. From the very first moment Athena met Alastor she knew that he was her soul mate.

"I'm going to go grab Emma do you mind holding George? I just want to see how they both react to each other now that Emma is here."

Athena said and rushed off to Emma's bedroom to pick up the sleeping baby. Emma stirred a bit as Athena picked her up, but went back to sleep fairly quickly. Athena came back into the kitchen where Molly had picked George up out of his carrier and had him sitting in her lap the boy had certainly grew since the last time Athena saw him. He could hold his head up and sit up on his own now. George noticing Athena holding something in her arms started to coo and baby talk excitedly as Athena brought Emma closer to Molly and him. Athena turned Emma around so she was facing George still asleep and sat down next to Molly so the two babies could connect. Molly and Athena held their breathes as George started leaning out of Molly arms and over to Emma. He took one of his little chubby hands and reached out to grab Emma hand. The next thing that happened could only be explained as magical. Emma eyes shot open her bright emerald eyes staring into George's brown ones. Wind from seemly out of nowhere picked up and snowflakes started falling in the house. Molly looked at Athena wide eyed and Athena looked at Molly with a huge grin on her face. She had been right Emma and George were soul mates. Then the lights started to flicker and bust around the house as Emma started cooing to George and George to Emma there was a bright flash of blue light from their hands which cause Molly and Athena to pull the two babies away from each other. When the light had cleared, they looked over both babies only to notice that Emma now had a sliver bracelet with a snowflake crystal in the middle of it on her wrist Athena inspected the bracelet a little more and saw the initials E & G craved into the metal.

"Umm Athena?"

Molly said while holding up a necklace with the same detail that was around George's neck. Looking at her friend in confusion but also worried for her son.

"I've only seen this happen one other time Molly, but it is very rare even in our culture for this to happen." Athena said while looking over at Molly

"Well what does it mean Athena?" Molly asked

"It means not only are they soul mates, but that they are true soul mates which is even harder to find or come by. True soul mates in my culture share not only their lives with each other but also their emotions and thoughts. Meaning that with the necklace George is wearing and the bracelet that Emma is wearing they will be able to tell where each other are at any given time, be able to communicate through their bracelet and necklace, and feel the others emotion."

Athena said still in awe of what had happen. She couldn't wait to tell Alastor granted he probably wouldn't be happy that his baby girl was now claimed by another man, but Athena would deal with Alastor and make him understand how important this is.

"So, what do we do now since they are true soul mates?" Molly asked while bouncing George up and down as he was getting fussy from being away from Emma.

"Nothing really just let them grow up as normal as any other children the only thing different is that they are bonded to each other and have a commitment to each other now."

Athena said with a shrug. Emma was starting to cry not liking being away from George and George was starting to toss in Molly arms. Molly nodded as she set George back in his carrier wailing because he did not want to leave yet.

"Well I better get back to the burrow, Arthur will be home soon and I must get dinner ready. If you need anything just floo me and just so you know your doing great Athena. I know its not easy with Alastor being gone, but you're doing an amazing job."

Molly said as she gathered her children up pushing them out the door. Athena smiled and waved goodbye to her friend as Emma cried. Athena looked down at the fussy little girl and just smiled she knew there was going to be something special between George and Emma. She couldn't be happier that her friend's son and her daughter were true soul mates. She knew that with Molly son as her daughter soul mate she would not have to worry who her daughter ended up with when she got older. George would be raised to treat Emma like a princess and she knew Molly would see to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flash Forward age 2

Athena was rushing around to get things ready for Emma second birthday. The toddler who was currently sitting in the living room floor play with her little witch dolls had no idea how crazy the last few years had been for her parents. She didn't notice that her father was away more than he was home or that when he was home his body was covered in scars or missing body parts. She didn't notice her mother stifling a cry as she read about another one of her friends missing or dead in the Daily Prophet or so Athena thought. Emma knew something bad was going on and that her parents were busy trying to stop whatever bad was happening. She could see it in their eyes when they would look at her before having to leave to go their jobs. Mainly though she could sense it, Emma had a very high sense of emotion and other people emotions. Her grandmother had explained it to her when Emma had touched her to ask her why her mommy and daddy were so sad all the time.

"A lot of fairies have gifts like you Emma they call it empath it means you can sense other people's emotions and that makes you a special person; because, you can understand when someone is hurt or lonely."

That was another thing Athena didn't know was her daughter had a remarkable memory. She could remember what the hospital looked like the day she was born, what shoes her mommy placed on her feet for Halloween that year, and what doll her daddy got for her last Christmas. Emma didn't complain, cry, or throw a fit when her mommy and daddy couldn't spend time with her or they couldn't go outside because it wasn't safe. Instead she would be a good girl like her grandmother told her to be. She told Emma that right now was a difficult time for both the wizarding and fairy communities and that mommy and daddy job was super important to help save their world. Emma of course didn't really understand what her grandmother was talking about, but she did understand that she didn't want to upset her parents anymore then they already were. That was why today on Emma birthday Athena decided that her little princess deserved a birthday party. It was going to be a small party of course just Alastor and her taking Emma to the park nearby. Athena was going to invite the Weasley to come, but with people being kidnapped and murder she would not risk her best friends' family, especially since it was a risk anyway just for their little family to go out. Alastor was wanted by many death eaters and the longer this war continued the crazier her husband seemed to get they had a least a dozen protection charms on the outside of the house alone along with several dark artifacts that her husband brought home to study or use for protection for their little family. Alastor was not happy when Athena asked if they could spend the day taking Emma to the park to celebrate her birthday. It was dangerous she knew that, but Emma deserved at least on day of normalcy.

"Sweetheart are you ready to go to the park?"

Athena came around the corner from the kitchen to look at her daughter picnic basket in one hand and Emma coat in the other. Emma looked up from her dolls and smiled brightly at her mother. She was so excited to get to spend the whole day with her mommy and daddy it was a rare occurrence the whole family got to spend the day together. Emma jumped up and ran over to her mother shaking her head up and down excitedly. Athena frowned she was hopping Emma would start talking soon ever since Emma was at the age where she could talk, she never made a peep. Athena at first thought she had a vocal problem and rushed her to St. Mungo's to see a specialist healer. The healer did every test possible only to come up with negatives on the test. Emma was a perfectly healthy girl who just wasn't ready to talk yet was the only answer the specialist's healer could come up with for Athena. Athena knew she could communicate with touch and show her parents what she wanted like most fairies could, but she was hoping that when Emma would have a playdate with the twins or other Weasley children she would want to start speaking. George and Fred were already beating her in that milestone as soon as the twins found out they had a voice it was non-stop talk. Athena smiled Emma adored George and vice versa when the two got to spend time together they were thick as thieves granted the twins tend to get Emma into quite a bit of trouble Athena would not have it any other way.

While she was helping Emma put on her coat Alastor came down from his office huffing and grunting the whole way. This was one of the few days her took off and Athena knew he was not happy about it. Alastor loved his job, but his love for his wife and daughter came before that even if Athena didn't think so at times. Athena finished up buttoning up Emma who reached up and grabbed her mothers' hand to ask if the twins were coming to play as well. She was wanting George and Fred to come join them at the park, since she had not seen them in a few weeks. Athena just smiled down at her daughter and looked at Alastor who was watching the two communicate. He had no problem with Emma not talking he knew that on her own time she would start to speak then they probably wouldn't be able to get her to be quite like those two unrulily twins that Athena insisted Emma spend time with. Alastor had to admit when he came home that night and found out that Emma and George had made a soul mate bond, he was furious, but over time watching how the two interacted made him lighten up a bit, that and the fact that the poor boy was scared to death of him was a plus.

"She asking if the twins are coming with us." Athena sighed as she stood up to look at her husband.

Alastor hobbled over to his little witch as he called her and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Not today little witch mommy and daddy thought we would take you out today just us to celebrate your birthday, since you have been such a good little witch."

It never surprised Athena how soft Alastor could be with Emma. Most people only saw the rough side of Alastor never his soft side that showed his love for his family above anything else. Emma reached up so her father could carry her, which he happily did. He never wanted to miss a chance to spend time with his little witch, but lately that seemed to be happening less and less. Work was taking preference over family time and the long hours away from home was starting to take its toll on the famous dark wizard catcher. He wanted to be there to watch Emma take her first steps, say her first word, to watch her grow up. He hadn't told Athena yet, but if they made it out of this war alive, he was seriously considering retiring, so he could spend the rest of his days with his two favorite girls.

"All ready to go?" Athena asked while making sure her wand was in an assessable place in case the unthinkable happened.

"We are ready when you are my love." Alastor said gripping Emma tightly to his chest his wand at the ready as they step out the door and past the protective barriers.

The walk to the park wasn't to far from their house usually they would just apparate there, but they didn't want to drawl unnecessary attention to themselves. They stuck close together as they walked through the clearing behind their house then through the little curvy forest path that opened up to wear the park was. Emma who had her face buried in her fathers neck the whole time peaked out from behind her chocolate curls emerald eyes dancing with excitement when the play ground came into view. A few of the wizarding families had help build this play ground in a secluded area, so their children could be free to express their magical abilities. It looked like a regular play ground to any muggles that happen upon it, but it was so much more to those who had the ability to see the park true form. There was a swing set that would magically push you, a merry go round that flashed pretty colors and shapes and would sing your favorite child song, the slide would take you on a roller coaster ride with all the curves an ups and downs, but Emma favorite thing was the Hogwarts look alike castle. Her father and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley along with Mr. Diggory help build it. There were rooms that took you into other rooms as soon as you entered, the two stair cases changed back and forth that lead to the two slides that went down. The towers were filled with different books that read out loud to you and tea and cookies were always on the table. To most wizarding children this was just a basic playground, but to Emma it was her favorite spot ever. She started kicking her way out of her father arms and ran straight for the castle. Alastor and Athena chuckled to themselves knowing she was going straight up to one of the four towers.

"Don't eat to many cookies you will spoil your lunch Emma Rose!"

Athena called after their daughter. Sitting the basket down on one of the close picnic tables closet to the playground. She wanted to make sure she had eyes on Emma at all times just in case. Alastor walked around the area a bit making sure it was safe before going and joining Athena at the table. Alastor loved these moments he had alone with his beautiful wife they were uncommon now in days, but he was glad that she dragged his grumpy self out of the house today to spend time with his family.

"So, have they had any leads to where he-who-must-not-be-named is?" Athena asked while setting the table up.

"Nothing new yet still the same old cold trail that we have been chasing after for months now, though I do have some new leads on some of his followers. Kinglsey and his team are going to join me in hunt pretty soon." Alastor said while his magical eye roamed the area.

Athena nodded as she got the small cake she had made out and set it on the table.

"Just be careful love I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt anymore." Athena said with a sad smile looking into Alastor eyes.

Alastor sighed he knew how much this war was upsetting Athena, mainly just having to watch him come home and wonder what body part or new scar would she have to patch up this time. Alastor leaned over and gripped her shaky hands as she tired not to cry in front of her husband.

"There something I was actually wanting to talk to you about. When and if this war ends, I was thinking of retiring and I mean the kind of retiring where I would be home and not behind a desk; because, we both know I would go extremely mad then." He said as he looked into Athena's beautiful sapphires eyes.

Athena's eyes widen and a huge smile spread across her face as she runs around the table and jumps into her husband arms.

"Oh, Alastor you mean it? That would make me so happy to not have to worry anymore if you coming home or not. Oh, and Emma she will love being able to be with her daddy every day." Athena cried as she gripped her husband tightly.

"Well I mean it would take a bit have to get the papers and everything in order and agree on a retirement amount, but yeah I'm ready to just settle down with my girls and enjoy the rest of my life." Alastor said while rubbing his wife back up and down.

Athena pulled out of his arms enough so he could look down at her face and she the brightest most radiant smile Alastor had ever seen his beloved smile. She opened her mouth to say something when a red streak went flying past both of their heads. Alastor pushed both to them to the ground and under the table as more red streaks started flying form every direction.

"Not a smart move Moody coming out in the open we knew it was just a matter of time before you slipped up!"

Alastor growled he knew that voice McGlinn one of he-who-must-not-be-names followers. Alastor had been on his tail for the last month waiting for the right moment to catch the dirty baster. His hands tighten around Athena as she tired not to sob because her baby was right in the middle of a death eater ambush.

"Alastor Emma she all alone we have to get to her!"

Athena whispered to her husband. As he nodded in understanding they needed a plan to get out of this situation alive and protect Emma.

"Come on out Moody and face your death like a man! Hiding under a table what a coward way to go out. Just wait till I'm finished with you then I can show your wife what a real man feels like!" McGlinn crackled along with all of the other death eaters

Alastor gripped his wand tightly and grabbed Athena hand who had also drawn her wand.

"Athena you need to make it rain and not just any rain a massive storm one where we can see them but they can't see us type deals." Alastor told his wife who nodded her head in understanding.

Usually Athena would reframe from using her fairy powers unless it was to love or nurture a garden, since fairies only believed in using their gifts to help the environment or animals. Alastor was proud of his wife and didn't have her hide her gift like most wizarding/fairy couples did. He wanted her to be comfortable with who she was and proud of her heritage, so Emma could grow up and see that it was okay to be different and have her mother as her role model. He watched as the death eaters started flinging the picnic tables across the clearing searching to see which table, they were under. Athena looked into her husband eyes as she started to shimmer a light blue glow radiating her body as it started to rain and not just rain, but full on storm. The winds picked up picking up the discard tables and chairs the death eaters had been flinging around a moment ago, right back at them. Crashing into trees and death eaters alike. Alastor grabbed his wife hand as they crawled out of the table while shooting spells at the death eaters making a mad dash to the playground calling out Emma name. Athena clearing a path for them as they went using the wind to fling death eaters out of the way.

"Emma! Emma!"

Athena shouted to her daughter, but the next thing that happened made both Athena and Alastor hearts stop. McGlinn raised his wand and set the play ground on fire, Alastor and Athena watched as the castle went up in smoke. Athena falling to the ground screaming for her daughter tears pouring down her face as Alastor stood there frozen. Rarely was the great auror shocked, but he just couldn't tear his eyes off the scene before him. His little girl…His little witch gone murder; because, of him. Time stood still as the death eaters gathered in a circle around the mourning parents raising their wands to finally put an end to the great dark wizard catcher and his wife. When all of sudden the rain stopped frozen in place. The air went chill enough that Athena and Alastor could see their breath when they exhaled. The death eaters all looking around in confusion drenched in the rain that Athena had caused.

"What game are you playing at Moody? It's too late for any last-minute tricks you're dead and so is your little halfling wife."

McGlinn said with a growl in his voice raising his wand once more at the couple as the rest of the death eaters followed his suit. Alastor looked down at Athena confusion evident on his face, was she causing this as far as he knew her powers did not extend this far. Athena matched his look equally confused looking around to see if there was possibly someone else causing this unexplained event to happen. Seeing no one she looked back at Alastor knowing what was about to happen to both of them she mouthed "I love you" as Alastor did the same.

"Avada Kedavr…." McGlinn shouted out along with the other death eaters.

"You will not hurt my mommy and daddy!"

Emma shouted from behind an over turned table coming out from behind it and into view of her parents who were standing there looking at the two-year-old wide eyed. Emma was not only alive, but she was shimmering and glowing a bright wintery green. Snow flakes stared falling around the toddler as she made her way towards the death eaters and her parents.

"Well…Well…Well what do we have here Moody you never informed us that your spawn was a halfling too. An a powerful one at that I'm sure the dark lord would love to have such a powerful weapon as his disposal." McGlinn grinned as Emma came closer and closer

"Emma go run baby run it's not safe here go baby go!"

Athena shouted at her daughter, but Emma just looked at her mother and smiled.

"I'm okay mommy." Emma said as she turned her attention to where McGlinn was standing and the other death eaters.

"I told you are not going to hurt my mommy and daddy bad man!" Emma shouted

McGlinn laughed and smiled so all of his razor-sharp teeth were showing his hollow out eyes staring Emma down unimpressed with the toddler.

"An what are you going to do to stop me baby Moody?" He said with an evil laugh.

In mid laugh McGlinn started screaming along with several of the other death eaters. Athena and Alastor watched in horror as their little girl started to freeze the bad men as Emma put it. Being drenched with the rain Athena had summoned up gave Emma the perfect chance to use her winter powers to full effect. Watching as the ice started to crawl up their legs to hold them in place then to their arms freezing them in place so they couldn't wave their wands and finally around their mouths, so they couldn't say a spell. The only thing left unfrozen was their eyes which were wide with fear. Emma turned towards her parents her shimmery glow diming and tears starting to form in her eyes as she ran over to her parents and jumped into her mothers' arms.

"Momm…Momm…Mommy I sorry I was bad I sorry I sorry…. baaaa…bad men…was…gonna…hurt…mommy…an…an..and…daddy." Emma cried into her mother's arms

Athena met Alastor eyes wide and not sure what to say to her devastated daughter. Athena knew what she did was bad, but the situation called for it. Emma wouldn't hurt a fly she was such a sweet little girl; she was just protecting her parents, wasn't she? Athena had so many thoughts going through her head clearly Emma special gift had shown it self today, but even Athena had to admit never seeing a winter fairy with that much power. Alastor just stared at his daughter in her mother arms. How had she gotten out of that play ground before it caught fire was beyond him, but relief flooded him seeing her standing there untouched by the fire. The next question that would haunt his mind for the rest of Emma life was how did she get so much power and how had she known to use it to stop the bad men. Alastor shook his head it scared him he had to admit that his sweet little witch was that powerful, but it also gave him pride knowing that if need be, she could take care of herself. He bent down and embraced his family in a hug as Athena started to cry into Emma hair holding tightly to their little girl. He needed to make the call to the Ministry and get some more auror's out here to carry these dark wizards away, but right not he just needs the closeness of knowing that his family had made it out alive.


End file.
